Third Heir
by saraki22
Summary: A new fighter comes to Nerima.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Just something that has been jumping around in my head. I will continue this but not to often.

A young man that looked to be in his mid teens causally walked down the streets of Nerima heading to a particular destination. To those who saw it was clear that the young man was not from around the area because of his clearly Western decent. To the many strong and often odd Marital Artists in the area it would be clear that this young man had extensive training in the Art. There for it would be no real surprise to see that the particular destination this person had would be the Tendo Dojo. As recently any strong Marital Artist would end up there eventually.

After asking for directions only once or twice the Westerner arrived at the Tendo Dojo. When he came to the front gate he read the sign there to himself, "Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Marital Arts. Visitors use the front entrance, challengers use the side." After a brief moment of though the young man made his way to the side entrance and rung the bell waiting for a response.

Inside the Tendo Dojo everyone was relaxing after the recent bout concerning the Moxibustion Pressure Point after Happosai made himself home at the Tendo Dojo. After the recent excitement everyone had calmed down somewhat and everything was back to normal. In fact Akane had just malleted Ranma out of the Dojo not more than ten minutes ago because he made a comment about her appearance looking like a gorilla when she got angry. By this point no one really cared that Ranma was sent into LEO because it had become rather common. So as a result everyone just continued on with what they were doing before he left.

Kasumi came out of the kitchen with a pot of tea for the fathers while they played a game of shogi. As she came out she took notice that Nabiki was looking at a letter she had received in this mornings mail with a slight smile on her face. Curious as to why her sister was smiling Kasumi walked up to her after giving the tea to the fathers, "What are you reading Nabiki?"

"Oh just a letter from the School Board about some information I requested," Nabiki answered. "Nothing to worry about really."

"Ok Nabiki," Kasumi said with her usual smile. Moving back to the kitchen in order to heat up another pot of water for when Ranma came back Kasumi was interrupted by the bell from the side entrance.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing as they heard the bell, "A Challenger," Soun stated. "Come we must go greet him."

Everyone looked at the Tendo Patriarch and stood to greet the challenger. As the exited the house Akane took a smile because of the awaiting challenge. She had not been feeling that well because of the growing gap in the difference in skill of the other Marital Artists in the area and figured a challenger to the Dojo would be a good test of her skills. In other words she wanted an easy victory to boast her ego. When the group arrived and Kasumi opened the gate they were greeted by the sight of a Westerner wearing simple black pants and a white T-shirt with brown hair and green eyes.

Nabiki being the one to speak the best English stepped forward, "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo."

The Challenger replied with a bow then spoke in perfect Japanese, "Hello I have come to challenge the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts. My name is Roberts Eugene and I have come to Japan on a training journey to test my skills. It is said that Anything Goes is the best School in the area and I wish to challenge this Dojo in order to continue my journey."

Soun as the Master of the Dojo stepped forward, "I am Tendo Soun. I am the Master of the Dojo and we accept your challenge Mr. Roberts."

"I thank you Master Tendo," Eugene bowed once more entering the gate. "Now whom am I suppose to face for my challenge?"

"Me," Akane said stepping forward. "I am Tendo Akane the Heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." She then scowled at Eugene, "You better not underestimate me because I'm a girl!"

Taken back by the scowl Eugene replied, "I assure you I see all as equals in a challenge."

"I'll go change and be right back," Akane said still with a scowl.

After she left Genma stepped up and asked, "Tell what style do you study?"

"I study my Father's style," Eugene answered. "It's a mix style taking aspects from several sources." He paused for a moment, "I was lead to believe that Anything Goes is quite similar in principle.

"Correct Boy," Happosai said. "I am the Grand Master and Founder of Anything Goes. I took many styles and combined them into my own."

"I ready," Akane said coming out of the house. "I'll show you what a true Marital Artist can do."

A few minutes later the group was sitting in the Dojo with Akane and Eugene standing facing each other preparing for the match to begin. As everyone waited the each of the fighters present made an assessment of the fighters about to face off. "That stance looks a little familiar," Genma and Soun thought at the same time looking at Eugene. His stance perfectly balanced his weight on both feet that were shoulder width apart and slightly bent at the knees while his arms were in a relaxed guarded position covering his chest area.

Happosai had a smirk on his face as he watched Eugene, "I thought he looked familiar. This ought to be interesting when Ranma comes back."

Akane was staring at her opponent with aggression clearing visible on her face and in her eyes, "I'll show this boy. I'll beat him in one blow."

Eugene looked at Akane with a raised eyebrow, "Let's see, one two three four five…six openings?" he questioned to himself. "I thought she would be better than this. This won't last long." Out loud he addressed Akane, "I am ready when ever you are."

"HIYA!" Akane called charging forward wanting to end this match with one punch.

Eugene frowned at the predictable and slow punch. When Akane was in range he grabbed her arm, stepped into her charge and flipped her over his shoulder causing her to land face first. As soon as she hit the floor of the Dojo he pinned her arms behind her back and put his full weight down on her so she could not move. "I was expecting more," he causally stated.

Seeing Akane easily defeated Soun began to wail. "Whaaa! What have you done to my baby?" Eugene scowled at the blubbering showing his clear disgust at the display. Ignoring the scowl Soun continued to wail, this time at Genma, "Saotome where is Ranma he should be here protecting his fiancé?"

"I DON'T NEED THAT PERVERT'S HELP!" Akane shouted. Though her objection was not very convincing because she was still pinned on the ground.

Eugene still with his scowl released Akane and stood up to address the blubbering Soun, "Is this the best your School has to offer?" Even though he was still in his teens the way Eugene spoke carried the tone of an experience fighter, "She is an insult to my skill with her pathetic display here!"

Soun was about to respond with his Demon Head when a new voice interrupted them. "Since that tomboy ain't a match for you then maybe you'd like to fight me." Everyone turned to the voice and saw Ranma standing in the entryway. With his usual confident smirk he said, "But before we fight I should tell you I'm the best."

"And who are you?" Eugene asked.

"I am Saotome Ranma Heir to the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," Ranma answered.

"I hope the Saotome School is more of a challenge then the Tendo School," Eugene said.

"Boy you had better not loose like some weak little girl!" Genma yelled. "Show this Gaijin what happens when you challenge the Anything Goes!"

"Hey our fight isn't over yet!" Akane yelled.

Eugene did not respond to Akane and took the same stance he did against Akane only this time facing Ranma. "I'm ready when you are."

Ranma gave Eugene his confident smirk while taking his own stance. Only it was not his usual one were it looked like he was just standing around. This was one were he uses when he takes a fight seriously because he can tell just by looking that Eugene is quite skilled. "You're going to loose. Saotome Ranma never looses."

"Only fools boast about themselves in the third person," Eugene said right before he blurred from sight and struck out against Ranma.

The only thing that saved Ranma from being hit was his speed training with Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. As he barely evaded the punch he jumped back thinking, "Damn wasn't expecting him to be this fast." As soon as he dodged the punch Ranma counter a kick to Eugene's stomach.

Eugene evaded the kick by dropping backwards to ware he was parallel to the ground holding himself up with one hand. As soon as he did that his left leg shot up and knocked Ranma in the chin. Caught off guard by the unusual attack Ranma stumbled for a couple of steps. Eugene used this and straightened himself up and struck Ranma three times in the stomach and one in the face.

After the punch to the face Ranma blocked the kick that was following it up. As soon as he blocked Ranma grabbed the Eugene's leg and brought his elbow down hitting it just above the knee. He then dropped the leg and followed up with, "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken." The rapid punches blurred and connected with Eugene's body sending outside the Dojo into the yard.

Standing up and shaking his head Eugene asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

Ranma smirked, "This Old Ghoul from China."

"Old Ghoul?" Eugene asked. "Well no matter." He then stared to gather his Ki and focus it into his hands. Ranma sensing this started to do the same. "Let's see you try this, Eagle Strike!" A ball of golden Ki launched from Eugene's hands straight at Ranma.

Ranma quickly countered with, "Möko Takabisha!"

The two Ki blasts collide in between each other causing a small explosion releasing dust into the air. Temporarily blinding the observers from the fight. As the dust cloud continued to float in the air the people of the Tendo Household could hear the sound of Ranma and Eugene still fighting. After several second the sound of the fighting stopped and the dust began to settle and they could see two figures standing next to each other totally immobile. When the dust finally cleared they could see Eugene and Ranma each with hand extended. Upon closer look they could see Ranma had a punch thrust out with Eugene holding the fist and Eugene had a back-fist extended with Ranma holding the his wrist. They could also see both fighters looking at each other with a smile on their face. "Draw?" Eugene offered.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. Eugene nodded and dropped and both let go of the others hands and they moved back over to the others. As they walked Ranma asked, "So what style do you practice? It seems rather familiar."

"It should Ranma m'boy," Happosai said with a knowing smile. "It is after all a variation of Anything Goes. More specifically the Roberts Style. If I am not mistaken he is Roberts Joe's boy."

"Correct Master Happosai," Eugene said.

"I thought I recognized his stance," Genma said sagely, "Roberts used a similar one when we trained together.

"Dad refined his style over the years," Eugene said.

"Pops who's this Roberts guy ya talkin about?" Ranma asked.

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside," Eugene suggested.

"That sounds like a good suggestion," Kasumi said. "There you can tell us where you'll be sleeping."

"What do you mean? I thought the Furinkan High School would have told you by now," Eugene said confused "I'm suppose to be staying here as a foreign exchange student."

"There's no way that can be possible!" Akane yelled.

"Actually Sis," Nabiki spoke up, "Ever since the Saotome's arrived money's been tight. Even my…deals don't cut it so I signed us up as a host family for a foreigner exchange student program. It pays 10,000 yen a month to let a student stay here. And Eugene here is the first guest."

"Why didn't you tell us Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting him for a couple of months actually," Nabiki admitted.

"That, in a way is my Father's and my fault," Eugene admitted. "He wanted me to travel around Japan for a while as part of my training journey. I was not suppose to come here yet but I wanted to see how good the other Schools were. I was hoping that you would let me stay here while I travel around learning from different Dojos in the area. That is if it is not too much of an inconvenience?"

"The money the program sends us won't start coming until you start school," Nabiki began.

"That's not a problem," Eugene said. "Dad's given me enough money to live off of as I traveled around. So I can pay for my stay."

"Nonsense," Soun jumped in pulling Eugene into a hug, "You can stay here for free. It's the least I can do for the son of an old friend." He then began to cry, "I have not seen him in over twelve years ever since he went back to the United States!"

Eugene looked at Soun clearing showing he did not appreciate the wailing. He then caught the glance from Nabiki. When he looked at her she shook her head no indicating she did not agree with her Father. Eugene gave a slight nod indicating he understood. "Later," he mouthed. Nabiki nodded and went to pry Soun off their new houseguest.

A few minutes later everyone was inside the house wanting to further discuss the newest arrival. Once everyone was seated and Kasumi distributed the tea the conversation continued with Happosai asking, "So how is your Father doing and what has he been up to since he left?"

"Oh he's doing well," Eugene answered. "And after he returned home he spent a few years learning and integrating several Western Martial Arts into his School. After that he opened his own Dojo and started training me and other students. We've one several State and National Tournaments over the years."

"Hey ya ol' perv you sound like you actually respect his Old Man," Ranma said.

"That's because I do," Happosai replied shocking everyone but Eugene. Happosai did not seem to respect anyone other than other perverts. "Unlike these two," he gestured to Soun and Genma, "Joe actually had a good deal of talent for the Art. Though he did try and stop be from gathering my silky darlings he never once groveled or whined and could actually take my training."

"That reminds me," Eugene said, "Dad and Mom said that if I run into you I was not to ever go on any 'training journeys' with you other wise they'll send me to train in Death Valley again."

"Hahahahaha that sounds like Joe," Happosai laughed.

"So what styles has yer School taken in?" Ranma asked. He was very curious about the differences in the Schools. He saw several techniques he recognized by more than a few he did not.

"Well like I said Dad took several Western Styles into his School," Eugene explained. "He's taken some Western Boxing, Savat, Capoeira, Brazilian Judo, a little Kick Boxing, and some Native American Arts. As well as some weapons forms, mostly Medieval Knight Weapons."

"Savat? Capoeira? What are those?" Akane asked.

"Savat is from France, specializes in kicks," Eugene explained. "Capoeira is a Brazilian Style. Slaves created it and digested it as a dance as a way to defend themselves. It's characteristic is a lot of evasion circular kicks and a lot of acrobatics."

"Sounds like a week Style to me," Genma said.

"You wouldn't say that after you got beaten by a Mestre," Eugene said.

"Mestre?" Kasumi asked.

"Master," Eugene said. The others nodded in understanding.

"Will your Father be coming by at anytime?" Soun asked.

"He and Mom should be hear a couple of months after I start school," Eugene answered. "They have a tournament coming up and then they're going to China to visit some relatives."

"That's right Joe did say his wife was Chinese," Soun remembered.

"Speaking of Chinese," Eugene spoke up, "Ranma you said you learned that move from before by an 'Old Ghoul from China'. Just who is this Old Ghoul?"

Before Ranma or anyone else could answer the door blasted open and a bubbly voice called out, "Nihao Arien! Shampoo bring too too delicious ramen for you." Shampoo then proceeded to glomp onto Ranma.

The glomp caused several responses that became the norm for such an occurrence. First was Soun, "WHHHAA NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!"

"Boy! How could you cheat on you're fiancé!" Genma quickly followed.

"He's not my Fiancé!" Akane screamed.

"Shampoo get off!" Ranma struggled causing Shampoo's breasts to giggle.

The last action made Akane jealous and angry so she pulled out her mallet, "RANMA NO BAKA!"

Just as Akane was about to deliver her mallet to Ranma's head Eugene spoke up saying one word that froze everyone in place, "Cousin?"

Everyone blinked then turned their heads to Eugene. When Shampoo's gaze landed on him her normally bubbly smile became one of joy and surprise, "Ayia! Cousin Eugene!" She then disengaged from Ranma and proceeded to jump at Eugene pulling him into a hug with less force than the one she gave Ranma.

Coming of their shock everyone asked in unison, "Cousin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

"Cousin?" the Tendo's Saotome's and Happosai repeated. It was rather difficult to get the idea that the new guest was related to the Chinese Amazon in any way. But then again considering the nature of the lives of the people in the room the concept was not all that hard to grasp. The greater the improbability something could the higher the chance it would.

"Well more like third or fourth cousins actually," Eugene admitted. "My Grandmother was her Grandmother's younger Sister." He indicated to the attached Amazon. "Still Mom has kept ties with the Village and even though she doesn't live there we make several visits. Cousin and I have known each other since we kids and have been really close since then." He then turned to Shampoo and asked, "Now my question is what are you doing in Japan?"

"Shampoo here for Airen," Shampoo happily said pointing to Ranma, "Eugene come back to Neko Haten. Great Grandmother want see you."

"Wait!" Eugene pushed Shampoo away so he could look at her in the eye, "Ranma's your husband?"

"NO!" Soun shouted. "HE IS AKANE'S FIANCE AND MUST MARRY HER SO THE SCHOOLS WILL BE JOINED!"

"I am not marrying that Pervert!" Akane denied. "He can go back with that Chinese Bimbo and take that cheater with him for all I care!"

"Don't ever say anything like that about my Cousin!" Eugene shouted while the temperature in the room dropped rather significantly as a result of the Soul of Ice he was using.

The room was quite for a few seconds until Shampoo spoke up, "Cousin no worry. Violent Kitchen Destroyer no match for Shampoo." Eugene looked at his cousin and nodded and stopped the Soul of Ice make the room temperature return to normal.

"All right Cousin," Eugene said. "Now did you say Great Grandma is here?"

Shampoo nodded, "Come she want to see you."

"Yeah I think I will go," Eugene agreed. "Then she can tell me what is going on?"

"I think we should go with you," Nabiki spoke up. With Eugene's arrival and his unexpected relation to Shampoo it could either interfere with her profits or help make her some. At the moment she could not determine which, that meant that she needed more information and the right place to get it was the Neko Haten.

"I agree with Nabiki," Happosai said surprising many in the room. "I want to know more about how my third student ended up with an Amazon and us going there will save us needless trips."

"Ya I wanna know what's goin' on to," Ranma admitted. Ranma figured his new sparring partner, he already saw Eugene as near his level, like Ryouga though more reliable to be around, and wanted to know more about him and any other techniques he might know. That and having another guy around not wanting to kill him was also a plus. He came to the conclusion that Eugene would not kill him because usually if he met someone new and they wanted to kill him they would attempt it in less than five minutes. Eugene was currently going on an hour and five minutes.

There were no more real objections to going. Genma and Soun were too cowardly to contradict Happosai and Akane kept quite because it was Nabiki who suggested the plan in the first place. The only one who was not going was Kasumi saying she had to start dinner soon. So everyone made their way to the restaurant that the Amazon's were using a base of operations for their time in Japan. Along the way the group was relatively quite mostly because they were occupied with their own thoughts, that and Shampoo was walking with Eugene and not glomped onto Ranma thus keeping Akane quiet for the time being.

"Shampoo back Great Grandmother!" Shampoo called as she and Ranma were the first two people through the door.

As soon as they entered Mousse was about to jump at Shampoo as he was able to zero in on her voice, but saw someone was with her and assumed it was Ranma. "Saotome you dare try and steal my Shampoo!" Without thinking he launched his attack at his perceived target and quickly the chains wrapped tightly around the person next Shampoo.

Mousse was surprised and scarred when Eugene replied, "Mousse if you don't take these chains off me right now or I'm going to cram them up your ass!"

"Aack!" Mousse jumped back after hearing Eugene's voice. The near blind boy still remember the last time he made him angry. Eugene's parents were some of the most respected warriors among the Amazons and they taught their son quite well. Needless to say Mousse was very reluctant to anger Shampoo's Cousin. "Eugene what are you dong here?"

"That's what I want to know Grandson," Cologne said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma," Eugene was about to hug the old woman but she hit him on the head with her staff, "Ow! What was that for Grandma?"

"That was for night righting me for six months," Cologne scolded.

"Sorry, but I was in Brazil learning from a friend of Dad's and they didn't have a regular means of mail," Eugene explained.

"I'll forgive you this time," Cologne said. "Now tell me why did you come with the residence of the Tendo Dojo." She gestured to the six other people watching the exchange.

"That's a long story Grandma," Eugene admitted. "Though I imagine why you're here will be even longer," it was at that time that a passing car ran through a puddle and the water came through the still open door splashing the Saotomes and Mouse, he was trying to get a sneak attack on Ranma, activating their curses, "Very long." A sweat drop formed on the back of everyone's head at the timing of the occurrence.

After the few minutes required to heat the water to change everyone back one again they all sat in preparation for a long conversation. The first to speak was Cologne, "So Grandson why are you in Japan?"

"Dad sent me here to continue my training in Anything Goes," Eugene answered. He then went on to tell the Matriarch of the Amazon's what he told everyone else earlier that day. Cologne nodded at the explanation. After he was done Eugene asked, "Grandma did you know Dad studied under um…" he knew about 'he who should not be named' but with Happosai right there it was rather difficult to continue.

"Of course," Cologne said after taking a sip of her tea. "I recognized his fighting style the first time I saw him fight your mother. I never said anything because I could tell Joe was nothing like Happosai. Just like with Son-in-law."

"About that," Eugene spoke up, "How did Cousin become married to Ranma?"

"That is one of the many long stories that surround him," Nabiki spoke up. "But first would you tell us the rest of your story?"

Eugene looked to Cologne who took over, "About eighteen years ago Eugene's Father Joe came to our Village on a training trip through China."

"How'd he do that if he was trainin' with the old letch?" Ranma interrupted.

"Joe, unlike these two," gesturing to Genma and Soun, "Was smart enough and often good enough to be able to train on his own a lot," Happosai answered. "He had a talent for the Art that I've only seen you rival m'boy."

"Quite true Happosai," Cologne agreed. "He came to our Village to buy supplies as he was camping not to far off. It was later I found out that he had learned of our laws from some locals and planned ahead so he wouldn't be caught. During his visits to the Village he would observe us in our training then leave for a few days and come back."

"Dad said he was observing their patterns and while their skills were impressive he could see no indication of the Amazon Special Techniques he heard about," Eugene joined. "He started to wander around the outside of the Village incase they trained in different locations."

"That was when I first met him personally," Cologne took over. "I was training Mei Lynn, Eugene's Mother in Bakusai Tenketsu…"

A young man in his late teens early twenties comes upon a clearing and sees one of the Amazon girls he recognized from the village tied up. Wondering what was going on he silently observed as the girl called out in Mandarin, "Send another Grandmother. I know I can take it!" The young man was surprised to see a large boulder swing from a tree and race toward the girl who had her finger extended. The young man was about to leap to save the girl but a voice from his right stopped him.

"Don't interfere Outsider," Cologne hopped on her staff into view.

The young man heard an explosion coming from where the girl was and turned to see that the rock was had shattered and was now nothing but rubble in the clearing, "How she do that?"

"That's our secret Outsider," Cologne answered, "What is your name Outsider?"

"I Joe Roberts," Joe answered.

"You're that Outsider that has been buying supplies in the Village. But that is not what you were really doing was it?" Cologne inquired.

"No," the young man admitted figuring lying would not be in his best interest at this point. "I come to learn techniques."

"If you wish to learn why don't you fight my Granddaughter here and find out," Cologne said. All this time she was reading Joe's aura and saw it was rather impressive in terms of size and focus.

"I know Law of Kisses," Joe answered with a smile. "I no want marriage." Cologne smirked herself liking the intelligence he should, "May I watch?"

Cologne thought about the request for a few minutes. She was debating on if she should, the Bakusai Tenketsu was one the Village's Secret Techniques but she could also use this a test see how accurate her senses were in regard to his potential. "You may observe our training until it is complete. Though that might not be long, my Granddaughter is nearly complete with her training."

"Thank you Elder," Joe bowed and went to find a comfortable place watch the training.

"He watched for the rest of the day then thanked me and Mei Lynn and walked," Cologne continued. "A few days later he stumbled into the Village his body covered in bruises and his knuckles were bleeding."

"He attempted Bakusai Tenketsu training on his own?" Ranma asked.

"No," Eugene answered, "He developed a technique that produced similar results only he did it with his fist instead of his finger."

"So that's where he learned his Pulverizer," Soun spoke up.

Pulverizer?" Akane asked. She was curious about the technique, she had attempted to do Bakusai Tenketsu on some bricks about a week ago but all it did was jam her finger. She only tried it a couple of times before she gave up being to frustrated to continue. She wanted to know if there was an easier way to do the technique.

"It's what he called the technique he came up with," Cologne answered. "It's similar to Bakusai Tenketsu in the effect that it can shatter rocks. The difference is His technique works on other substances and not just rock or stone the draw back is the technique does not work on all sizes of stone."

"After Dad collapsed at the center of the Village Grandma and Mom and Aunt Shun Li," Eugene told. "For the next two weeks Dad was under their care and he and Mom really fit it off however after he recovered he had to leave."

"It was another year or so until he returned," Cologne once again took over. "this time I gave him an invitation to train with us. It was a month after that Joe challenged Mei Lynn and won."

"A little over a year later I was born," Eugene finished. "It took another couple of years for Dad to finish his training under Happosai and then they moved to the US."

"So how good is yer Mom?" Ranma asked. His view that women were weak bad been dropping rather quickly in the past few months, though he still hated fighting girls, he was more open to the idea that they could become strong.

"Aunt Mei Lynn Village Chi Master," Shampoo said with pride clearly in her voice.

"She's a what?" Happosai shouts in surprise spitting his tea all over Genma and Soun. "How can she the Chi Master at such a young age?"

"What's a Chi Master?" Nabiki asked.

"Chi Master is the title given to an Amazon that has proven to have unrivaled levels of control of their Ki and Chi," Mousse explained. "To achieve such a level usually takes close to fifty year or more."

"Mom did when she was twenty five," Eugene added. "Youngest there ever was. Though Mom and Dad think I can do sooner."

"Mei Lynn had always shown incredible talented in the manipulating of Ki and Chi," Cologne explained. "In fact that's what makes her and Joe such a good couple in my opinion. Their abilities simply complemented each other near perfectly."

"Well now that you know about me," Eugene started. "Why don't you tell me about all of you?"

"It began when Pops took me on a ten year training trip…" Ranma began to explain about his life through the years. He quickly went through only the most important parts about the journey, like Ukyou, the Neko-ken, and Ryouga. After he started talking about Jusenkyo everyone else started to add comments to the story where they could. Eugene was told about the Jusenkyo curse, the arrival at the Amazon village, coming to the Tendo Dojo, the arrival of various rivals and various fiancés, Happosai's return and the training ending with the most resent use of the Hiryü Shöten Ha.

After they were done Eugene's mind was spinning with all the information, "And hear I though my life was an adventure." After a few more moments Eugene spoke again, "Dad always wondered which was stronger, Genma's greed, stupidity or gluttony. I guess it's his stupidity and gluttony."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Genma asked indignantly.

"It means you're to stupid to realize that if you wanted to you could traded Ranma for more if you weren't so stupid," Eugene said. "I mean if you factor in your laziness, even a person of moderate intelligence would realize that not only could have you gotten more for dowries but it would have been better to honor the richer ones it you wanted to sit around on your ass. Not too mention all those stupid training exercises you came up with."

"The life of the Marital Artist is full of peril," Soun came to Genma's defense. "And he did not honor the other agreements because he knew our Schools must be joined, right Genma?"

Genma for his part was slow to respond. For once not thinking about his planned retirement through Soun and his agreement but through one of the missed opportunities with some of the rich people he sold Ranma too. After all it was easier to live in luxury if one actually had a steady supply of money. "Um yes, he will marry a Tendo," Genma stated without his usual enthusiasm though the only one who did not notice was Soun.

"So Grandson what do you think of what we told you?" Cologne asked. She was rather curious as too her Grandson's opinion on this matter. He was a rather intelligent young man and had the unique perspective of both an outsider and an Amazon , plus with his ties to Anything Goes thus making his opinion rather interesting.

"What I think is…" he trailed off for a few seconds causing everyone to lean in. "I think I'll be seeing Mom and Dad a lot soon than I first thought."

In Xinghai Province in China the Amazon Village near Jusenkyo five people were talking about the happenings in Nerima. Speaking in Mandarin a man of Western Decent addresses twin girls that look like in their early-teens and another girl in her mid-teens. "Ok Ling-Ling let me get this straight, Xian Pu is currently in Japan with Elder Ku Lon chasing down a boy that defeated Xian Pu in combat." The three teenagers nodded. "Because after Xian Pu failed to deliver the Kiss of Death and had to return home where she was cursed as punishment and now has sense gone back to claim the Kiss of Marriage and this boy's family name is Saotome."

"Correct Uncle Joe," Ling-Ling said.

"Are you sure of the name?" an Amazon woman in her mid thirties asked.

"Quite sure Aunt Mei Lynn," the twin to Ling-Ling said.

"Ug I hope it's not my old training partner," Joe commented. "That guy was just too stupid to be around."

"I think we should go to Nerima as soon as possible Joe," Mei Lynn stated. "I've go a feeling there is more to it than this."

"I think you're right," Joe agreed.

"May I join you? I am worried about Eugene," the elder teenager inquired.

"Can Lung-Lung and I come too?" Ling-Ling asked. "It's been so boring here without Sister Xian Pu and we miss Great Grandmother."

"I don't see why not, Li Ner," Mei Lynn said. The three girls smiled in joy, "You three go pack you stuff we'll be leaving in the morning." After they were out of the hut Mei Lynn turned to her husband, "What do you think is happening in Nerima?"

"I'm not too sure," Joe answered. "But I've got a feeling we're not going to like it all that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

The two male heirs of the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts were having a casual spar on their way back to the Tendo Dojo. It had only been two days since Eugene arrived and he had already worked his way into the daily routines of the residence of Nerima. For now because he was not attending class he spent most of his time at the Neko Haten helping out around the restaurant. At noon he would go with Shampoo back Furikan High, the first day was because he wanted to familiarize himself with the area today because he found it amusing to watch Kuno try and attack Ranma every five minutes and get beaten into the ground. After lunch he would return to the Neko Haten work for a few hours making deliveries, again to get familiar with the area. Then he would return to the Tendo Dojo for the night. Eugene was staying there because after he and Ranma fended off Genma's attempts at stealing all the food, thus cutting down on the consumption, combined with the rent he promised to pay it made paying the other bills much easier. Eugene did not really care were he slept with working at the restaurant he was able to see his Cousin and Great Grandmother enough in the day.

"Thanks for stoppin Shampoo at lunch," Ranma said blocking a three hit combination Eugene threw, "It saved me a huge headache today." Today at lunch Eugene arrived with Shampoo and with him there she did not glomp onto him, Eugene kept her distracted with questions about her training recently knowing how excitable she was. And because Shampoo did not latch onto him Ukyou did not do the same to get her off, thus keeping Akane from hitting him with her mallet at lunch.

"Believe me I know how passionate Amazons can be," Eugene replied dodging a sidekick from Ranma. "Amazons that don't get out of the Village much are about as subtle as a train wreck. When Cousin and her friend Liner visited us back in the US a couple of years ago she caused me a lot of headaches."

"Like what?" Ranma asked flipping to another fence.

"Well I was going out with a girl at the time," Eugene said quickly following. "She wasn't a fighter and Shampoo did not like that much. She kept asking why I would like 'weak girl' when Amazons would be much better. Factor that with her English is rather poor and how she and Liner greeted me," he paused because Ranma through a jab at and he countered with a spinning elbow. "It was easy to see that my girlfriend broke up with me."

"Weren't ya pissed?" Ranma inquired flipping over Eugene to avoid the elbow.

"Yeah," Eugene answered. "And I yelled at Shampoo for it. And even though I tried to stay mad at her I quickly forgave her. It's just impossible to stay mad at her." Ranma could actually nod in agreement at this. Even after the attempts at killing him, potions, and other tricks Shampoo's bubbly personality caused him to forgive her rather quickly.

"So I take it you're single then?" Nabiki asked down from the sidewalk. She and Akane were walking with the two. Nabiki was here to gleam as much information about Eugene as possible. From what she could tell he was as good as Ranma but a lot smarter in the ways of the world. That meant she had to tread carefully when dealing with him.

"Well that's a matter of opinion," Eugene said cryptically. "Mom's been pushing Li Ner on me for the last year," Eugene thought. Because of that just about everyone in the Amazon Village considered them a couple. When he asked his Dad about helping him out he just said he knew better than to argue with Mei Lynn about Amazon dating.

"Would you two stop showing off already?" Akane yelled. Her jealousy had been steadily rising for the last couple of days after seeing yet another person better than her even though she still thought of herself as the best in Nerima. After all the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were not from Nerima so they did not count.

"If you wish I could teach you how to walk on fences," Eugene offered. Akane was taken back by that because no one had offered that to her before. "Of course I will need to stay close until you gain the right balance."

Akane's mind only registered two things after the last statement, boy and near her body. That only left one conclusion in her mind, "Like I'm going to let some pervert like you touch me!"

Shaking his head at the statement Eugene replied, "Suit your self," and let the matter drop.

Ranma on the other hand let his foot in mouth take over, "Like anyone would wanna touch an uncute tomboy like you."

"YOU JERK!" Akane whipped out her mallet and slammed it into Ranma sending him into the ditch then stomped off back to the Tendo Dojo.

"No control at all," Eugene commented. He then turned to Nabiki and asked, "What is that the third time she hit him today?"

"Fourth actually," Nabiki answered. "Care to make a wager on how many times she'll hit him by the end of the week?"

Eugene considered it for a moment, "Why not? Put me down for," he thought for a minute, "three thousand yen for twelve times."

"A bit conservative," Nabiki commented, "But it's down."

"Stupid Tomboy now I gotta change back," Ranma-chan grumbled coming out of the ditch.

"Let's finish sparring first," Eugene suggested.

"You still wanna spar when I'm like this?" Ranma-chan asked bewildered.

"You're faster like that," Eugene shrugged. "Grandma said I need to work on my speed so it'll be a good chance." Ranma shrugged and the two went back to sparring on their trip back to the Dojo.

Not five minutes later Kuno came down the street. He was looking for the Eugene because of what happened yesterday…

It was lunchtime and Ranma was sitting under his usual tree when he heard the bell from Shampoo's bicycle just before it crashed into him, "Nihou Arrin, Shampoo bring too too delicious ramen for you."

"Cousin," Eugene said coming up behind her, "You might want to let him up before asking him."

Before anything else could happen Kuno came out of the building looking to challenge Ranma for Akane and 'his pig-tailed girl'. When he came out he immediately spotted a far greater threat, to him at least then, Ranma. "How dare a mongrel Gaijin set foot on Furikan High School grounds?"

Hearing the proclamation everyone turned to Kuno and then to the Eugene standing next to Shampoo. "You talking about me?" Eugene asked. He was well aware that even now some people of Japan did not like foreigners here, especially Americans. But for the most part they were old men and women that were stuck in the past. So he was surprised to see a fellow teenager address him like Kuno did, he had never met Kuno before and the story from yesterday could not accurately describe Kuno's delusions.

"That I am!" Kuno yelled. "I shall dispense with you and then deal with the foul sorrow Saotome and free my loves from his enslavement."

"And who are you to 'dispense' me?" Eugene asked.

"You do not dissever the honor of knowing my name Gaijin!" Kuno replied. "For the noble blood of the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, Kuno Tatewaki am above such acts!"

Everyone around school sweat dropped, even Principle Kuno, at that. Ranma turned to Eugene, "You want me to take care of him?"

"No he made the challenge to me," Eugene answered. "Not that he'll be much of a challenge if what you told me about him is true." Turning to Kuno he said, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then I shall now dispense with you and then…" Kuno began to rant again but Eugene cut him off.

"Will you just shut up and fight already? No one wants to hear you talk to yourself!"

"You dare interrupt me. The Blue Thunder of…ugggg!" Eugene cut him off again by planting his fist into Kuno's stomach causing Kuno to pass out for the rest of lunch.

When Kuno woke up he was told what happened. After that he ponder how he could have lost and quickly came to the conclusion that Ranma cast some kind of spell of him to make him weaker than Eugene. He ranted for several minutes at lunch earlier today about spells and black magic until Ranma punted him into the pool. Now he was on the warpath for both the 'Vile Gaijin' and 'Foul Sorcerer.' And by luck he found Eugene 'assaulting' Ranma-chan, and so without pause he ran towards them at full speed shouting, "I STRIKE!"

Not missing a beat the two practitioners of Anything Goes pulled a dual side kick and launched Kuno into a near by wall knocking him out. "God what a weakling," Eugene said.

"And a moron," Ranma-chan agreed.

"At least he's good for a profit," Nabiki added. "Come on you two Kasumi will be getting worried." They stopped trading blows and the three casually walked back to the Tendo Dojo.

Just as they left Ryouga came around the corner looking a map in Russian with a bewildered look, "This doesn't look like Moscow. ARRGG! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

As Nabiki, Ranma, now male because Nabiki sold him some hot water, and Eugene entered the Tendo home the two Fathers immediately jumped at Ranma, "Boy where have you been?"

"My Baby came home almost in tears because of you!" Soun joined in. "You should go apologize to her right now and marry her!"

"Right Tendo!" Genma said, "Boy go apologize and we'll get the priest!"

"I ain't marrying that uncute Tomboy!" Ranma yelled back.

"Boy! You need to be taught a lesson about respecting your elders!" Genma yelled and attacked Ranma.

"Respect is earned old man!" Ranma meeting the attack and the two Saotome men went into the back yard.

After a brief fight in the back yard and a couple of splashes later Ranma-chan came back into the house and Kasumi came out with the kettle of hot water, "Thanks Kasumi." Ranma-chan took the kettle and changed back into a guy.

"Your welcome Ranma," Kasumi returned, "I guess I should start dinner now."

"Do you mind if I help?" Eugene asked. "I would like to learn how to make some Japanese food and with what you served the last couple of meals I could learn a lot from you."

"Oh my I do not mind Eugene," Kasumi replied.

Genma, still as a panda, held up a sign saying, "Why are you cooking's like a weak girl?"

"A statement like that would get you shot back home," Eugene said casually following Kasumi into the kitchen.

Going on gut reaction Genma flipped the sign, "Why would they shoot me I'm just a panda?"

While dinner was being prepared Ranma went out to the dojo to practice. The moment he stepped out of the house a shout of, "PREPARE TO DIE RANMA!" announced the arrival of Ryouga.

"Yo Pig Boy you're early this time," Ranma greeted as he began to dodge around Ryouga's umbrella.

"Danmit Ranma, stop calling me that!" Ryouga yelled back. "And stand so you can take your punishment!" The commotion outside only drew the attention of two people. Akane because she heard Ryouga's name and Eugene because he had not met the Lost Boy yet.

The moment Akane came into the back yard she saw Ranma and Ryouga fighting. Her response was typical, "STOP PICKING ON RYOUGA!" She was about to charge and hit Ranma again but the grip of someone's hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. Looking behind her Akane was surprised to see Eugene holding her at bay, "What do you think you're doing?" she growled at him.

"You don't like it when some one interferes with your fights," Eugene countered. "So why should you interfere in someone else's?"

"Ranma's always picking on poor Ryouga!" Akane jerked her hand free. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken," Ranma called out drawing Eugene and Akane's attention once again. The rapid punches all connected but life often many times before Ryouga just brushed them off and continued his assault.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Eugene commented.

"He has a point Sis," Nabiki joined in. "Ryouga isn't hurt so easily."

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga yelled creating a large crater in the yard.

"But the yard on the other hand," Nabiki commented. "Hey take it outside the yard! I don't want to have to called the repair crews so soon!"

Whether it was because Nabiki yelled or because the two combatants needed more room they jumped over the Dojo wall and started taking their fight to the street. After they left Eugene asked, "Should we follow?"

"They'll be done in about a half an hour or so, Ranma will be back by then Ryouga I'm not too sure," Nabiki said. "No one's around to bet so I got no reason to follow."

"I've got to stop that jerk from hurting Ryouga!" Akane went off to charge once again.

"She does know that the only reason Ranma gets hit by that thing is because he lets her?" Eugene asked.

"I hardly doubt that," Nabiki answered. "When it comes to Martial Arts Akane is a bit…umm"

"Overconfident?" Eugene guessed.

"Yeah," Nabiki smirked.

"And let me guess because she does hit him she never improves," Eugene stated. Nabiki nodded in answering. "Maybe I can break him of that, it would be better for both of them."

"Speaking of them," Nabiki decided to change the subject. "What do you think about the fiancé situation?"

"Ranma is in a real bind," Eugene answered. "In terms of honor he's damned if he does damned if he doesn't."

"How can you say that?" Soun said starting to cry. "All he has to do is marry Akane and everything will be fine."

"What about the others?" Eugene asked.

"They don't matter," Soun said "The School's of Anything Goes must be joined!"

"And which School's would that be Mr. Tendo?" Eugene asked. "My Father's, the Tendo or the Saotome Branches?"

This caught everyone's attention, "What do you mean?" Soun asked.

"Which Schools should be joined?" Eugene repeated. "If we're going on the premises of making a Dojo successful then Ranma should marry Shampoo."

"WHAT?" Genma and Soun shout at the same time.

"Shampoo is an official member of my Father's School," Eugene clarified. "If Ranma were to marry her the Saotome and Roberts School would be joined, though I doubt Dad would let Mr. Saotome within two hundred kilometers. And from a business stand point it would be better to join with a School that has students."

The lightly veiled insult was missed on the Fathers. "This isn't about business this is about honor," Genma spoke up.

"Then neither of you have any basis for an argument," Eugene countered and before anyone could object he pressed on. "Even before your other promises came into light Mr. Saotome, when Ranma was given the choice of whom his fiancé among the Tendo girls he had the right to actually not choose any of them. You yourself gave all the decision making power to him in that matter, so even before everything started with the multiple fiancé mess Ranma could have ended the agreement with Mr. Tendo's daughters without loosing face or honor." Genma's jaw dropped at the news and reasoning from Eugene froze him in shock at the idea of loosing any chance at a life of luxury and easy retirement.

Nabiki leaned over to Eugene and whispered, "You know what you said was not technically true, right?"

"Yes, but it did shut those two up, didn't it? And besides it might make your Dad think twice about this idiotic plan," Eugene answered back. Nabiki had to agree to that she knew the marriage between Ranma and just about anyone was doomed to fail at this point, everyone was just too young.

The silence from the two Fathers was broken by Soun, "You know Saotome he has a point." This time everyone's jaw dropped, even Kasumi's. Unknown to them Soun was not listing to the explanation Eugene offered about Ranma having all the power. His mind latched onto another idea, "When Roberts gets here I'll talk with him and get Nabiki or Kasumi engaged to Eugene and then all three Branches will be joined!" Nabiki and Eugene face faulted and Kasumi frowned.

"Yes of course!" Genma joined in. "With the future of Anything Goes at stake Roberts will surely agree to that Tendo, good idea! As soon as he arrives we'll tell him and then have two weddings that very day. It'll be Genma…"

"And Soun's," Soun jumped up.

The two posed saying in unison, "Operation Double Wedding Date!"

"Come Tendo let's go celebrate the soon to be joining of all three Schools!"

"Right behind you my old friend!" Soun said following Genma out for a night on the town.

Recovering from her face fault first Nabiki asked, "Are you going to try and stop them?"

"Nope," Eugene said standing up. "Mom wants me to marry an Amazon and Dad's an American and doesn't believe in arranged marriages. Any ideas they come up with will just fall flat. So I don't have to do anything." Nabiki smirked at that she liked how Eugene was handling the Fathers as even she had trouble at times controlling their stupidity at times. With each time she sees him Nabiki gains more respect for the Third Heir of Anything Goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

A few days went by and so far things around Nerima had calmed down somewhat since the arrival of Eugene, though Kuno was still on the warpath about riding Japan of Gaijin influence. Nabiki, ever the business woman, started taking bets of who would be the one to knock Kuno out and how far he would travel giving her more profits in the last couple of days. Nabiki had decided that she would stick closer to the new arrival because he had caught her interest, many people would give Eugene looks of sympathy as anyone that caught her interest would soon be in her debt. So far the only real profit she got from him, directly anyway was because Akane had hit Ranma over twelve times and it was only Wednesday, meaning he owed her the money for the bet.

Currently Ranma and Eugene were alone on the school roof during the lunch break. It appeared that with Eugene around he seemed to act as a buffer between Ranma, and the chaos field he seemed to admit, and the world around him. "Man I tell you Kasumi gives even Grandma a run for her money in terms of making food," Eugene commented sampling some of food Kasumi made for him.

"Best I ever had," Ranma agreed after scarfing down the food in less than ten seconds.

A few minutes later Eugene finished his own food and decided to ask Ranma a question he had been meaning to almost since he met the gender changing martial artists. "Ranma what do you think of your life?"

"What'cha mean?" Ranma asked. He had a look of total bewilderment because no one had really asked him his opinion on just about anything.

"I mean how do you feel about, well everything that goes on around here?" Eugene asked.

Ranma snorted at the question, "I think it's a pain. I got more crazy rivals and fiancés then I thought possible." He then paused when he realized something, "No offence to yer Cousin or nothing." He then muttered, "Danm honorless Baka-Panda!" Then turning to his new friend and sparring partner he asked, "Why ya wanna know? You tryin' to get me to go to Shampoo?"

"Actually I'm not," Eugene answered. "I figure you have enough pressure as is it, that and I don't think anyone here is ready for marriage. I mean come on we're still teenagers for Christ's sake."

"What about them laws that the Old Ghoul and Shampoo keep talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Well that's rather complicated," Eugene answered. "The initial Kiss of Death is now void as well you're a guy. The Kiss of Marriage on the other hand is still valid. Both are actually very old laws. And while the law changed from being mandatory to being up to the Amazon…"

"Wait!" Ranma interrupted. "You mean to tell me that Shampoo didn't have to give me them?"

"Yeah," Eugene answered.

"Then why'd she do it?" Ranma asked.

"A mistake on several people's parts," Eugene answered. "Yours, Genma's, and Cousin's to be more precise."

"What do ya mean it's my fault?" Ranma asked rather indignant. "I ain't done nothing!"

"Oh, weren't you the one that ate her prize at the Village Championship and then challenged Shampoo to a match?" Eugene asked rhetorically. And before Ranma could object Eugene continued, "Like I said it is not all your fault. Some of the blame can be put on your father and Shampoo. She overreacted to loosing, letting her pride and the perceived insult you gave her override her common sense. After she gave you the Kiss of Death however she was honor bound to carry it through." Eugene then shook his head, "Then after she gave you the Kiss of Marriage, again caused by an overreaction, she is once again honor bound to follow threw with it. And with Grandma now involved it just makes things trickier. It's really too bad that you're the way you are really."

"What do ya mean?" Ranma asked.

"With your skills, talent, sense of honor and kind nature there is not way Grandma will ever nullify the Kiss Marriage," Eugene replied.

"You mean the Old Ghoul can do that?" Ranma asked very surprised.

"Of coarse," Eugene responded. "She's the Matriarch of the village and head of the family. Under either authority she could do just that. But like I said she won't, because she thinks you would make a fine addition to Amazons. Especially after you master Hiryü Shöten Ha, even I'm still learning to do that right."

"Yeah great addition, nothin' but breeding stock," Ranma grumbled.

Eugene looked totally surprised, "Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

"Well don't they treat all the men like slaves or somethin' and not let them learn the Art?" Ranma asked.

Eugene gave Ranma a look that said he just asked the stupidest question in the world. "If that was true then how do you explain me, my Dad and Mousse? All the Amazons are is a female dominated society. That doesn't mean they repress men."

Ranma could not really think of a reply now that he thought about it. Proof against what he thought of the Amazon's had been staring him in the face ever since Mousse arrived. After all at the time Mousse was actually a challenge meaning he was and still is pretty strong. Then there was Eugene and his father, if what Happosai, Genma and Soun said was true, they were considered some of the best fighters among the Amazons. Then there was what Cologne had done herself in teaching him some her techniques that were extremely powerful. "I guess yer right," Ranma admitted. "Other wise Old Ghoul wouldn't have taught me her techniques."

"Glad to see you're finally using your head as something more than just a target Son-in-Law," Cologne said from the edge of the roof.

It was at this time the bell rang ending lunch for the day and Ranma had to leave. Ranma gave the two Amazons a glance of contemplation before leaving the roof. After Ranma left Eugene turned to his Great Grandmother, "How much did you here?"

"All of it," Cologne replied with a knowing smile. "You probably just gave Shampoo an edge over the other girls, you know."

"I know," Eugene said. "So why you here? I thought the restaurant would be packed at this time of day."

"I came to deliver a message to you actually," Cologne answered. "Your parents are on their way here and they're bring the twins and Liner."

"Great!" Eugene smiled. "I'm getting tired of hearing those two idiots prattle on about all three schools being joined. Dad ought to set them straight, at least when it comes to me."

"After dealing with them personally I can assure you that they won't give it a rest," Cologne said. "Soun is so obsessive in the notion of joining the schools that he ignores just about all else and if the Schools don't join Genma will have to work for a living."

"Gotcha, one can't deal with reality and the other is too lazy and selfish meaning both won't back down," Eugene summarized.

"Correct," Cologne nodded. "Now come on we could use the help back at the restaurant."

After the school day ended Ranma was walking back to the Tendo Dojo with Nabiki and Akane. As he walked he could not help but think about the talk he had with Eugene, "I guess I owe the Old Ghoul an apology." He was brought out of his thoughts however when a rock hit him on the head knocking him into the ditch. "Hey you Uncute Tomboy what was that for?"

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Akane yelled.

"So what'cha you want?" Ranma-chan asked getting out ditch.

It was unfortunate for Ranma-chan that the wind picked up lifting the two girls skirts a couple of centimeters. Now this actually did not show anything except for a little more leg even from Ranma's point of view, but Akane being already mad at Ranma let her temper take over yet again. "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled hitting Ranma-chan off into LEO.

As she was flying through the air Ranma-chan asked herself, "What'd I do this time?" From her point of view all she did was try and get out of the ditch and for some reason Akane found that action perverted and hit him with her mallet again.

After a few minutes flying and then falling Ranma-chan saw that she was about to land in the middle of the street. Seeing that no one was around nor were there any cars on the street Ranma-chan made no move to alter her path and landed with a small grunt in the middle of the street. "Stupid Tomboy," Ranma-chan muttered, "Maybe I should take Eugene's advice and start dodgin' her."

"Young lady are you alright?" A woman walking past asked Ranma-chan.

Ranma looked at the woman that asked her and saw that she was an elegant middle aged, yet young looking woman with dark red hair wearing a purple kimono. "Yeah I'm fine," Ranma-chan answered. "Nothin' I can't handle. Thanks for worrin' though…"

"Nonsense you should be checked out by a Doctor at once," the woman replied. "Even if you don't feel anything is wrong a fall like that could seriously hurt even the most experienced Martial Artists."

"How'd you know I was a Martial Artist?" Ranma-chan asked, usually people thought she was a demon or some kind of alien when she fell from the sky like she did.

"Oh well I met my husband, who is also a Marital Artist, in a similar fashion to you," the Woman answered. Ranma-chan had by this time made it over to the woman as she continued her story. "Now come along I'll take you to the local Doctor and we can make sure you are well." The woman then began to drag Ranma-chan off down the street not waiting her to respond.

Back at the Dojo Akane was in side the dojo itself break bricks and pounding on practice dummies in order to relieve some of her anger from the day. "Hiya!" Akane yelled out smashing seven brinks in one punch. When she stood up she noticed the Eugene was standing in the door way watching her workout, "What do you want pervert?"

"Why do you insist on just breaking bricks and hitting practice dummies?" Eugene asked. "That really doesn't help you progress in anything more than power. Breaking bricks doesn't help in speed, stamina or defense."

"What would you know?" Akane yelled. "The last time we fought you only won because you cheated!"

"You actually think that?" Eugene asked.

"I'm the best Martial Artist in Nerima," Akane boasted.

"Even if you were, which you're not," Eugene replied casually, "Nerima is a small part of a very big world. I've trained with fighters all over the world that would beat you without breaking a sweat."

"Why don't you try me and see how good I really am?" Akane challenged. "This time I won't go easy on you and you won't be able to cheat like last time."

"Very well then," Eugene went to the center of the Dojo and waited for Akane to follow. "Just to prove my point I'll use standard moves only, I won't even use any Ki to enhance my body in anyway." He got into a stance that was a slight adaptation of standard Karate and Akane went into her standard Kempo stance, "Anytime your ready Akane."

Akane's answer was a charge while drawing her fist back and preparing to strike with all her power. Eugene casually brushed the punch aside and spun out of the way. Akane turned around as quickly as she could and threw another punch and again Eugene dodged it. After the second punch Akane was getting angry and started to throw out as many punches and kicks as she could. Finally after thirty seconds of none stop punches and kicks and stopped breathing heavily while Eugene looked he had just been standing around all day. "Stand still so I can hit you!" she panted.

"You say that like you expect me to do that," Eugene replied. "You are no where near fast enough to hit me. And while you're strength is good, if you can't actually hit your target your strength is meaningless." He took a couple of steps back and went into another stance, "And you attack in the same pattern over and over again making you way too predictable."

Hearing Eugene berate her skills as a Marital Artist Akane became furious and charged him. As soon as she through out her punch Ranma caught it and threw her over his shoulder causing her to land on her back rather hard. After standing up she glared at him, "You cheated! You said you would only use standard moves and you used a that trick!"

"Trick!" Eugene yelled back. "That was a standard Judo shoulder toss! A beginner would have been able to do the same thing with that wild charge you do!"

"Why you…!" Akane started to see red once again.

"Face it!" Eugene ignored the building battle aura Akane was forming. "You do not have control, speed, timing, stamina or skill to be even half the Marital Artist you claim to be!"

"AAARRRGGG!" Akane yelled charging blindly with her Mallet in her hand at Eugene.

Eugene stood still and when Akane was close enough he spun and kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her forcing her to drop her mallet and drop to the Dojo floor. "You always want the other to take you seriously as a Martial Artists but the truth is you don't deserve to be called one. You're nothing but a spoiled little girl with just enough skill to hurt people who can't fight back. You know what that makes you, I bully and a coward." With that Eugene walked out of the dojo leaving Akane on the floor still holding her stomach.

Back with Ranma-chan she and the woman had just arrived at the Doctors Office that was close by. "Look Miss I don't mean to be rude but I'm fine really," Ranma-chan protested as she was dragged inside.

"Now dear even the best at the Art need to make sure they have not taken injuries," the woman countered. When the woman came up the receptionist's desk she asked, "Nanako is Dr. Yoshima in?"

"Yes Nodoka?" Nanako, the receptionist answered. "Are you injured?"

"No but this young woman?" gesturing to Ranma-chan, "Fell from a rather great distance and needs to be check out to see if she is alright."

"I'm fine really," Ranma-chan said for the twentieth time after meeting Nodoka.

"We'll let the Doctor be the judge of that," Nanako said. "Now what is your name Young Lady?"

Signing Ranma-chan answered, "Saotome Ranma."

"Nodoka why didn't you tell me she was your relative," Nanako said. "Though I should have guessed she looks just like you." She then turned to the pair of red heads and saw both staring at each utterly speechless frozen in place.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

It was early in the morning at the Tendo Dojo and instead of the usual sounds of one on one sparring they were greeted with the below from Genma, "Where is that ungrateful boy?" Genma came down the stares looking for Ranma after he could not find him in the room they shared. When he arrived he saw Kasumi coming out of the kitchen.

"I do not he came home last night," Kasumi informed.

Soun hearing this while reading his paper started to blubber, "WWWWHAAAA! Now the Schools will never be joined! WWWHAAAA!"

"That ungrateful boy should now to treat his fiancé better!" Genma followed up. For a brief moment there was complete silence almost as if they were waiting for another person to join in. It was then the three people in the room remembered that Akane would be in the middle of her morning run right about now.

"Hey what's going on?" Eugene asked coming out of his room.

"That ungrateful son of mine never came back last night," Genma informed.

Eugene shrugged at that. "I'm going to work out in the Dojo," Eugene said. "Kasumi would you call me when breakfast is ready?"

"Of course Eugene," Kasumi gave the newest houseguest a smile. "It'll be ready in about half an hour."

"Thanks," Eugene returned the smile walking past the two fathers and out to the Dojo.

Just as he was about to leave the house Genma confronted him. "How can you be so unconcerned about this?"

"Two reasons," Eugene answered. "One where he goes is not my business and two Ranma is more than capable of handling himself. You really should give your Son more credit."

"Ranma should be here with his Fiancé," Soun joined in. "He must treat her better so that the Schools should be united."

"Again as I said that is none of my business," Eugene replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." He left without another word and headed to the Dojo.

A few minutes later Nabiki stumbled down the stairs just as Akane returned from her run. Just after Nabiki reached the table and the waiting high caffeine drink Kasumi put out Akane came stomping down the stares holding an empty bucket in her hand, "Alright where is that Baka?" Nabiki gave no answer as she was still had not consumed her beverage. The fathers on the other hand began to moan and yell, depending who you looked at, that Ranma had never came home last night. Akane began to fume at this, "I bet he stayed the night with his hussies!"

"Be careful who you say that around Sis," Nabiki said, she had now drained the entire contents of her drink and was alert enough to give her opinions. "Eugene doesn't like it when people insults his cousin. And we know he won't hesitate to prove that to anyone regardless of their gender."

The mention of Eugene and his willingness to treat her like any other opponent made Akane think of the most recent defeat he handed her. And predictably it made her even madder. And without Ranma around she lacked the normal way she would vent her frustrations. That left her with one alternative, to punish innocent blocks of concrete. "I'm going to the Dojo!"

As Akane approached she heard a yell coming from inside. Puzzled because it was not the normal yell a person associates with a Dojo she opened the door forgetting about her previous anger. What she saw was Eugene practicing with a European long sword going through a complex kata that involved powerful cuts, thrusts, and shoves. The truly strange part of the display was that he was using not only the blade but also the sharpened spikes of the cross guard and the pummel as well. After another five minutes of continued practice he finally stopped. When he did an extremely old voice spoke, "An interesting way to use a weapon." The two heirs of Anything Goes turned to the Grandmaster and Founder of said School, who for once was not trying to attach himself to the local female. "I take it this is one of the weapons forms that Jo added to his style?"

"Correct Master Happosai," Eugene answered. "It's a form designed to use against plate armor. The strokes while not as fast as they can be are quite powerful and can cut through the armor. Unlike formalized fencing or Kendo that moron Kuno uses this style is brutal efficient and quite effective." Eugene then put to sword in the back of his shirt making it completely disappear demonstrating Mousse was not the only person who knew Hidden Weapons.

"I thought Anything Goes doesn't use weapons?" Akane asked.

"That was never part of my doctrine," Happosai answered. "If it was then why would I use my pipe when I fight. The only thing I taught was be aware that anything can be used as a weapon not just traditional ones. Genma was the only one that truly disregarded weapons and that was because he felt it made things harder to steal. And that was only because he would one less arm if he had to carry a weapon. The reason you never learned any weapons katas was because Soun stopped teaching before you could learn." After his brief lecture Happosai got a grin on his face, "Now come to Happi, Sweeto!" He then launched himself at Akane's chest.

"RAMNA NO BAKA!" Akane called and punted Happosai across the Dojo before she turned and stomped back to the house.

"Christ, she's done that enough that accusing Ranma has become a conditioned reflex whenever she thinks of someone being a pervert," Eugene said shaking his head. He then turned to Happosai that could easily be seen as not being affected by assault, "Better not do that to Mom. Or else you'll have to deal with Dad, Grandma, and her." Happosai paused for a minute thinking of the his chances of taking on his best student, his former girlfriend and an Amazon Chi Master at the same time. Finally after weighing several options he conceded that not only could he not win but also could be seriously pummeled. He then nodded showing his agreement though he had a look of deep depression at the idea of not enjoying some Amazon breast.

By the time Nabiki and Akane had to go to school Ranma had still not shown up and if they waited any longer they would be late for school. Thus they had to leave for school while Eugene went to the Neko Haten to help Cologne Shampoo and Mousse. When the sisters arrived at Furikan Ranma still had not shown up. When Kuno saw neither Ranma nor Eugene he started ranting on about how his 'divine sword had finally vanquished the foul sorcerer and the invader gaijin.' No one really paid attention to the fool but several of the students were worried, especially when Nabiki did not even know where Ranma was. When lunch came around and Shampoo showed up looking for him everyone became worried. Some even thought that Ryouga might have finally succeeded in his numerous threats but that theory proved false by the standard bellow, 'Ranma this is all your fault.'

After school Nabiki, Akane Ukyou and Shampoo all decided to head for the Tendo Residence to see if Ranma had returned. Along the way Akane continuously frowned and muttered about Ranma being a pervert and that he was off with some girl he met on the street. None of the others believed or paid her any attention the during the walk back. When they arrived they found the father of the person they were concerned about in a mad panic running all over the house gathering all of his belongings, and several that were not, and stuffing them roughly into his bag. Finally it was Nabiki that asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What is going on?"

Genma paused in his mad packing saying, "No time to explain I got to get out of here." He then went back to stuffing his bag.

When Nabiki saw some her stuff start to enter Genma's backpack she put an end to it. "If you don't stop and tell me what's going on I'll bill you for every piece of food you've eaten."

The words 'paid' and 'food' made Genma stop dead in his tracks. There was only one thing that could make him stop fleeing from something and that was when fleeing would actually cost him more than staying. "Some one is coming to kill me," Genma explained. "If I don't leave now they will find me."

"How is that different from every other week since you've started staying here?" Nabiki asked flatly. "We get a person looking for your hide at least once every couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo said simultaneously. For once the three fiancés were in complete agreement.

"This time's different because she'll actually do it!" Genma said frantically.

"She?" Nabiki asked with sigh. "Let me guess another fiancé." She pinched her nose trying to guess the amount of damage this would bring and the cost of repairs. "So how much did you sell Ranma for this time?"

"SAOTOME HOW COULD YOU?" Soun's Demon Head roared at the fat man.

"No, none of you understand!" Genma said. "She's worse than any fiancé!"

"Well who is it?" Ukyou pressed.

"It's Ranma's Mother," Genma told causing everyone to blink in surprise. "She sent me a letter today telling me that she was coming by to talk about Ranma. And with him not here she'll cut my head off!"

"Shampoo no see bad thing," Shampoo commented to Ukyou who nodded in agreement. "Panda may be smarter with no head." Shampoo's comment would have been rather funny if for not the fact that she said it with no trace of humor or sarcasm in her voice.

Genma hefted his pack on to his back and turned to Soun. "When she arrives tell her I took Ranma on a training trip of something and that we won't be back for a while. I'll try and find the ungrateful boy and bring him back. Then we can have the wedding and she won't kill me."

"I AM NOT MARRING THAT PERVERT!" Akane yelled.

"Yes go my friend," Soun encouraged. "Find Ranma and when you return the Schools will be united." Genma nodded with enthusiasm and made for the door.

Just as he was about to open it the sound of the front gate opening stopped him dead in his tracks. Faster than anyone had ever seen Genma move he was out the back door and in the Koi pond changing into his cursed form. "Don't tell her it's me!" he wrote on the sign.

The door opening brought everyone back to the front of the room as Eugene entered the house. "So have you heard anything from Ranma yet?" Eugene asked. Genma-Panda visibly relaxed at his entrance but an air of anxiety still filled the air. "What's going on?"

"Airen's Mother come to see Panda and Airen," Shampoo answered. "Shampoo no can wait. Shampoo want to see Airen's Mother. Panda think she kill him when come."

"Really?" Eugene asked earning a nod from his Cousin. He then turned to the Panda that was now coming out of the Koi pond. "So what's the problem?"

"Wow those two really are related," Nabiki whispered to Ukyou. Ukyou nodded agreeing completely.

Further discussion was halted when a familiar voice called from the back yard, "Hey I'm back!" Everyone turned to see Ranma landing next to Genma-Panda.

Just as soon as he landed Genma-Panda grabbed him by his shirt waving a sigh in Ranma's face. "Boy where have you been?" Genma-Panda then flipped the sign around showing another message, "Well never mind that now! We have to go right now!"

"Wait why do you have to leave?" Ukyou asked. "You said Ran-chan's mother would kill you because he was not here. Now that he is why do you still have to leave?"

Genma-Panda looked around at the curious looks, even Soun had one. Knowing he could not escape and lying would only get him fried when they learned the truth. Genma did something he rarely did, he told the truth. "Before we left Ranma and I signed a pledge saying that if Ranma was not a man among men by the time the trip was finished we would commit seppuku," Genma wrote on several signs. "So you see with if she finds out about his curse then his Mother will make us fulfill the contract."

Everyone was silent for several second until it was Eugene that broke the silence. "Just when I think you can't be anymore stupid you pull something like this!" Eugene spoke with anger. "Ranma you don't have to listen to that fat idiot! There is no way that can be legal, you are under no obligation to follow it!" Ranma for his part was uncharacteristically silent. Most thought it was do to shock, not that anyone could really blame him.

No one had time to say anything else as another voice, this time unfamiliar and most definitely female, called from the front gate. "Hello is anyone here?"

"Oh another guest," Kasumi coming out of her daze after finally coming to terms with the rapidly changing scenes in front of her. "I'll go see who it is."

Genma-Panda did not need to know who it was because he recognized the voice. "You'll thank me for this later Boy!" he then grabbed Ranma and through him into the Koi pond activating his curse.

Kasumi came into the living room with another woman. When she entered everyone could easily see the resemblance between her and Ranma-chan and knew that this had to be Ranma's mother. "Hello my name is Saotome Nodoka. I sent a letter saying that I would be arriving." She then looked around and saw just about everyone was on edge, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Ah no," Soun said. "Just a little excitement before you arrived. I'm Tendo Soun, I am an old friend of you Husband's. I am afraid…"

"Don't bother Mr. Tendo," Ranma-chan spoke up coming into the room. She then turned to her mother and said something no one was expecting, "Hi Mom."

Equaling shocking was Nodoka's response, "Hello Ranma." She then turned to Genma-Panda, who was hold a sign asking what Ranma was doing, and said, "Husband we have a lot to talk about."

At the same time Nodoka arrived at the Tendo Dojo another party of was arriving in Nerima, or more specially the Neko Haten. "Greetings Elder," Jo bowed. "I understand my old training partners, their children, my son and Shampoo have gotten themselves into some trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

At the Tendo Dojo after an hour of pleading, by Genma, threats, by Nodoka, and beatings, by Ranma; thing settled enough to talk about what had happened. Sitting around the table were Soun at the head, to his right a very lumpy Genma, Nodoka and Ranma, to Soun's left were his daughters and off to the side were Eugene, Shampoo and Ukyou silently watching the events.

Nabiki was the first to start things off. "So how did you two meet?" she asked directing her question to Ranma and his Mother.

"Ironically the same way I met his Father," Nodoka answered. "He fell from the sky and hit the pavement right in front of me. At the time he was a girl. I took him…her…Ranma to a local doctor to see if Ranma was injured."

"And the Doc said I was fine just like I told ya," Ranma interjected.

"Don't interrupt Ranma," Nodoka lightly scolded.

"Sorry Mom," Ranma replied.

"Now, after Ranma gave…her name," it was easy to tell Nodoka had trouble dealing with Ranma's curse, not that anyone could blame her really. But she pressed on anyway, "The receptionist made a comment about Ranma being my relative. From there everything happened rather quickly…"

The two red heads started at each other in shock. Both were wondering how it was possible to be related to the other and noticing for the first time that they did look a lot like each other. "Maybe she's Pop's sister," Ranma-chan thought. "That would explain why I got red hair in my cursed form."

"This isn't possible," Nodoka thought. "I married into the Saotome Clan. She can't be of my birth family." She then took a long look at Ranma, "But Nanako does have a point, Ranma does…wait her name is Ranma? But that's my Son's…what's going on?" Speaking out loud Nodoka asks, "Excuse me but are you really a Saotome?"

"Yeah," Ranma-chan answered. "Hey are you like my Aunt of somethin'. Cause Pop never told me he had a Sister."

"And just who is you're Father?" Nodoka asked while feeling a sever sense of dread coming on.

"Saotome Genma," Ranma-chan answered.

Nodoka began to shake at Ranm-chan's answer. "N…no, that can't be true!" she began to deny. "You can't be Ranma! You can't be my Son!" She began to back away from Ranma-chan repeating what she just said over and over again. After a couple of steps she trip over chair and the world went black.

Nodoka later woke up with a dark haired boy leaning over her with Dr. Yoshima and Nanako standing off to the side with looks of disbelief on their faces. "What happened? Where did…? Who are you?" she asked the dark haired boy. She then noticed something about the boy's hairstyle and noted how similar it was to the girl's with her Son's name. She then looked into his eyes and saw the same blue eyes the girl had. "Who are you?"

Ranma helped Nodoka up then started to scratch the base of his pigtail. "Saotome Ranma, sorry about this. Um Mom." Nodoka for the second time that day lost consciousness.

"After I was awakened by Dr. Yoshima Ranma demonstrated his…condition to me, several times. Then had several examinations by the Doctor." Nodoka said. Ranma silently shuddered at all the questions and tests the Doctor ran on him. "After that I spent several hours talking with him and discussing the mess Genma made of his life during their training trip." She shot her still lumpy husband a cold glare that made the fat man shudder in fear and chill.

"Speaking of which," Eugene decided to speak up. "What is this about a contract?"

"Contract?" Nodoka asked. "What contract?"

"The Seppuku Contract," Genma spoke up managing to prove his stupidity. "I left it on the table when I took the Boy."

"You made my Son sign a Seppuku Contract," Nodoka said in a very calm and very slow voice.

"Um…no?" Genma lied, badly.

"You should feel lucky that I never found that Contract!" Nodoka shouted. "If I had I would have tracked you to the ends of the Earth! How could you be so stupid to ever think I would want that! Especially after…" she then began to cry. "After Akira."

"Um Mom?" Ranma asked uneasily, "Who's Akira?"

"He would have been you're older brother," Nodoka answered still with tears in her eyes. "He was still born and died before taking his first breath." Her crying increased again and when Genma tried to touch her she jerked away and Ranma caught her before she could fall. After several minutes of silence Nodoka calmed down again, "I may still make you do it anyway Genma after everything Ranma has told. Especially after what you did to those young ladies, the curse and that Neko-ken." Taking a deep breath to relieve some tension Nodoka turned to the Tendo Patriarch. "As I stated Ranma has told be about his life and that includes the various marriage agreements…"

Before Nodoka could continue Soun jumped in, "Then you will give your consent to Ranma and Akane's marriage!" He then started wailing, "WWWHHHAAA! I'm so happy the Schools will be joined!"

"I never said I was consenting to that," Nodoka said flatly causing Soun to stop rather abruptly. "From what I have heard just about all of the marriages proposals have legitimate claims. As things stand I will need to discuss these claims with all the concerned parties." Looking at Ukyou and Shampoo, she stated, "And since they are already here we can begin."

"Mrs. Saotome," Eugene spoke up. "If you are going to talk about the marriage agreements then my Cousin and mine Great Grandmother should be here. She is the head of the family."

"Yes that would be prudent," Nodoka nodded. "We can wait until you can bring her here, Young Man."

"You can call me Eugene Mrs. Saotome," Eugene replied.

"Only if you and the others calls me Aunty," Nodoka beamed. Just about everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Ok Mrs.…I mean Aunty," Eugene said. "Common Shampoo we need to get Grandma." The Cousins stood up and bowed before exiting the house.

After they left Nodoka turned toward Ukyou, "Shouldn't you get your parents as well?"

"My Father put all the authority of deciding what I should do with Genma and Ran-chan, Aunty," Ukyou answered. Nodoka made a slight frown at the news but let the matter drop for now.

While everyone was meeting Nodoka at the Tendo Dojo another meeting was taking place at the Neko Haten. Eugene's parents and three other Amazons had arrived and were discussing the current situation with Cologne. "It's worse than you think Joe," Cologne answered. "Son-in-Law had many other marriage arrangements made by his Father Genma. And to top it off Genma had subjected his Son to several training methods that have been banned for decades."

"Like what Grandmother?" Mei Lynn asked.

"The most prominent is the Neko-ken," Cologne answered honestly.

"That idiot!" Joe exclaimed. "I knew Genma was a moron but I never thought even he would be stupid enough to train him that technique! I mean Christ the technique says that it's forbidden in every single one of the manuals!"

"Apparently the copy he had said that the technique was forbidden on the last page and Genma did not bother to read it," Cologne stated. "But that is not the only problem that affects Amazon affairs."

"What else?" Joe said pinching his nose he had a major headache and had a feeling that it was about to get worse.

"Your old Master has come back and has picked Son-in-Law as his Heir," Cologne answered. "And with the artifacts Happosai stole…"

"His Heir can be held responsible for his actions," Joe concluded. "And if the other Elders find out then Ranma, Shampoo, and you would be forced to face the consequences."

"Correct," Cologne nodded.

"Then why were you spared?" Liner asked Joe.

"I was never his Heir," Joe answered. "I was his student but I we came to an agreement that I would not be his Heir and that my School would be its own. If I so wished I could rejoin the Founder School of Anything Goes but I never saw the need and after I learned he was 'who he should not be named' tried to find out where he was to try and convince him to return the artifacts. Never could find him though."

"That was because your training partners sealed him inside of a cave for ten years," Cologne told him. "Do you really think you can convince him to return them? He can be quite stubborn in keeping what he has stolen."

"I believe I know a way to do it," Joe said. "But I will hold that to myself until the time is right."

It was at this time Shampoo and Eugene entered the restaurant. The first thing the Cousins noticed was who were talking with Cologne, "Mom! Dad! Ling-Ling! Lung-Lung!"

Before he could continue Liner made herself known by doing what all Amazons did to ones they were attracted to, "Eugene!" she glomped onto him faster then anyone could blink.

"Good to see you too Liner," Eugene sighed. He resigned to Liner being attached to him for another half an hour at least. He was used to seeing it, his Mother would often still do the same to his Father after their training trips.

"So what brings you two back here?" Cologne asked. "Has Son-in-Law returned?"

"Yes Great Grandmother," Shampoo answered. "Airen bring his Mother too."

"And she wants to see you Grandma," Eugene answered. "They're at the Tendo Dojo right now." Eugene looked at his parents next, "And Tendo has gotten it in his head that all three Schools should be joined."

Joe shook his head, "Just another problem that needs to be cleaned up."

"I think I'll be closing up now," Cologne said.

"Hey," Eugene called, "Where's Mousse at?"

"I put Mr. Part Timer in his cage for attacking Joe when he thought he was Son-in-Law," Cologne answered. "I swear I may just break down and pay for his eye surgery myself if he attacks one more person like that." There was a happy quack from the kitchen indicating that Mousse heard the statement.

A half an hour later everyone returned to the Tendo Dojo. Because of the space needed to fit everyone the meeting was being held in the Dojo itself. Once everyone was settled the Amazon group was seated along the wall to right of the family shrine and the Tendos Saotomes and Ukyou were seated to the left of the shrine. "Now to begin," Joe started. "My Son will only marry some one that he chooses. So unless he chooses to marry one of your daughters and they agree, Tendo, our Schools will remain separate."

"WWWWHAAAAA!" was Soun's response.

"Now that is out of the way," Nodoka spoke up. "We can move onto the real business at hand." Everyone agreed, though some, namely Genma, only reluctantly. "I think it would be best to lay out all problems first and then go from there." No one disagreed and Nodoka began, "First Genma made a pact with the Tendo Clan that their Schools of Anything Goes is to be united. Second Genma made an agreement to the Kuonji to marry Ranma and Ukyou and accepted her yatti as a dowry and sold it soon after. Then there are the events that caused Ranma to become 'married' to Shampoo through his and Genma's actions. Plus various other marriage promises that he made." She paused for a moment then continued. "Because of his actions Ranma is honor bond to marry a Tendo through Giri, a Kuonji Ukyou through contract and Shampoo through Amazon Tribal Law. If Ranma marries one of the Tendo's our Clan can face legal action through breach of contract to the Kuonji and face repercussions from the Amazons. If he marries Ukyou he will dishonor our Clan and face the same consequences from the Amazons if he married one of the daughters. And if he marries Shampoo our Clan faces dishonor from the Tendo and breach of Contract from the Kuonji."

"And to add to that," Cologne spoke up. "Because of the actions of Happosai his branch of Anything Goes is at odds with the Amazons. He has taken Ranma as his Heir and as a result can face punishment because of Happosai's actions. And just for the record," Cologne looked to Nabiki, "This does not affect Joe and his School because his Branch is independent of Happosai's. This can be solved if Ranma were to marry Shampoo. As Happosai's Heir Ranma will inherit everything that Happosai owns when he succeeds him. If Ranma marries Shampoo then the artifacts will be returned to us and the quarrel with the Founder Anything Goes will be settled."

"So as things stand Ranma cannot make any decision in terms of who he should choose," Nodoka concluded. "If he does the consequences would ruin everyone."

"He must marry Akane!" Soun jumped in. "Our Schools must be joined!"

"Be silent Tendo!" Joe said. "This is much too serious for your and Genma's usually blundering!" Joe then stood up and moved to door of the Dojo and slid it open revealing Happosai sitting there obviously listening in on the conversation taking place. "Hello Master. Under normal circumstances I would say it is good to see you. However…"

"These are not normal circumstances," Happosai said.

"Is there anyway you will return the artifacts you took?" Joe asked. "It will resolve at least some of the problems here."

"No," Happosai's simple and direct answer.

"Then Happosai, Grand Master of the Anything Goes Founding School, I Roberts Joe Master of the Roberts Anything Goes School of Martial Arts challenge you for the title of Grand Master and ownership of your School," Joe announced surprising everyone in the Dojo, except for Happosai. Apparently he had been expecting this.

"Very well I accept," Happosai answered. "However if you loose you must turn over any and all techniques your School has acquired or made since you broke from my School. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Joe answered without hesitation. Happosai nodded and Joe turned to Cologne. "We will need a judge of sufficient skill and power. Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku Amazons will you preside over the Challenge."

"I shall," Cologne bowed and Joe and Happosai returned the bow. "The Challenge will commence in five days time at the abandoned construction site near our Restaurant. Until then all mater concerning the Amazons and the School of Anything Goes shall be postponed as I and the participants must prepare."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ use it merely for entertainment purposes.

It was three days after Joe issued the challenge to Happosai for the title of Anything Goes Grandmaster and everyone felt the tension in the air. In that time he and his wife Mei Lynn, actually left the district in preparation for the challenge. Several found this odd at first but Eugene explained that they were going somewhere private to train. Joe commented that when his parents trained seriously the area around them was often leveled. To prove his point he showed them the Roberts Rock Quarry that was formed after as a result of his parents' training one weekend. Needless to say no one questioned the reasons for the Third Master of Anything Goes and the Amazon Chi Master's departure for the area after that.

At the Tendo Dojo Nodoka had taken up residence and was starting to get to know her Son. She had moved into the Guest Room where Ranma and Genma were staying previously. This forced Ranma to sleep in the Dojo itself, not that he minded as Ranma always felt most comfortable inside a Martial Arts Training Hall. Genma did not share the Guest Room however; he was forced to sleep in the living room as Nodoka refused to share with him.

Currently Ranma was practicing with his Mother in the Dojo learning how to use a katana, Genma objected of course but no one listened him. As with all things related to Marital Arts, Ranma showed his usual incredible learning ability by quickly mastering every one of the katas she showed him. Ranma was willing to learn how to use a katana because of two reasons; one he wanted to make his Mother happy and two after a brief sparring session with Eugene where he used a bokken Ranma lost rather quickly. Because the two Heirs of Anything Goes were relatively equal in skill, strength, speed and endurance the extra reach with the weapon tipped the advantage in Eugene's favor allowing him to win the match.

As Ranma finished off the latest kata his mother showed him, he could not help at be impressed by the complexity of yet effectiveness of the techniques it used. "I have to admit Mom yer katas are a lot more challengin' than anythin' Kuno's showed," Ranma said.

"That is because Kuno uses formalized Kendo techniques while my family style still uses the techniques that would be effective on the battle field," Nodoka answered. "And as such I must worn again about using them, they are designed to seriously harm or kill, so you must use extreme caution when using them."

"Don't worry Mom," Ranma assured. "One thin' Pop's did right was sayin' that Martial Artists don't kill, only defend."

"That is good to hear Ranma," Nodoka said. "Now I think this is enough for today, go get cleaned up while Kasumi and I prepare dinner."

"Ok Mom," Ranma called out dashing out of the Dojo. The food Nodoka made with Kasumi was arguably the best in the entire district.

As he ran out he passed Eugene who was making his way to the Dojo. He only stopped to ask, "I thought you were at the Neko Haten to help out?"

"Nabiki wanted to talk to me about something so she invited me over for dinner," Eugene answered. "After dinner I'll head back and finish helping. Besides I could use a break from Liner."

Ranma laughed at that. He was glad he was not the only one who had to suffer an Amazon Glomp. "I don't know who ya deal with it ta begin with."

"I've lived with it for all my life," Eugene answered. "So I'm used to it. It's just that with Liner Glomping on and Cousin, the Twins, and Grandma encouraging her it gets a bit much. So I decided to take a break for a while."

"Well I gotta get cleaned up," Ranma said before heading off to the furo. Eugene waved and went into the dinning room to wait for dinner to be served.

No sooner than he sat down did Nabiki sit right next to him. "Glad you could make Eugene, we've got some things to discuss," Nabiki spoke with ice-cold chill in her voice.

"And what would that be Nabiki?" Eugene returned with clear surprise in his voice. For the most part he though Nabiki and him were on pretty good terms. So he was caught off guard by the coldness from Nabiki.

"You messing with my business deals," Nabiki answered. "I don't like it when someone messes with my deals. Because of you half of the seats I sold have demanded a refund because they said they wouldn't show up at the Challenge."

"And you should be thanking me for that," Eugene replied with even greater coldness then the Ice Queen, now understanding why Nabiki was being so hostile. Before Nabiki could reply Eugene continued, "Do you remember the picture I should everyone yesterday?" Nabiki nodded, "And do you remember the damage that one of Ranma's fights can make?" Again Nabiki nodded, though this time a bit reluctantly. "Now then let me tell you something the Quarry was formed by my parents when they were not fighting at their strongest. When Dad fights Grandmaster Happosai, they will be fight at their full strength. Now think about the collateral damage that will result from a fight between my Dad and the Grand Master of Anything Goes. You should get a pretty good idea what can happen."

Nabiki paled at the thought. "I'll contact my associates tomorrow and have them tell everyone not to show up," Eugene nodded in agreement. "Still I hate to loose the money this fight could generate from people wanting to watch…"

"Just set up some video cameras capable of recording the fight at a safe distance," Eugene suggested. "That's what we do back home when a serious Challenger comes to the Dojo."

"Good idea," Nabiki admitted already going over the contacts she had that could get her the equipment needed. The two lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Nabiki caught sight of a tare in Eugene's shirt, "What happened there?"

Eugene looked to where Nabiki pointed. "Must have happened when Kuno attacked me on the way here. Must have been practicing the last the couple of days to get this close to hitting me." He then shrugged a little, "Guess I'll have to be a bit more careful when dealing with him."

"He has been on the warpath lately," Nabiki said. "Paying top dollar for information on 'the Foul Sorcerer and the Dishonorable Gaijin."

"Tell me about it," Eugene sighed. "He came charging at me this time shouting about how I was here to deflower his 'Pinnacle of Japanese Womanhood."

"Must be talking about Aunty," Nabiki thought. "He'll probably want pictures of her too. Not that I'd take pictures any of her anyway." Nabiki had cut back a great deal over the last couple of weeks on her picture taking. The Dojo did not need the money the pictures generated because of the added bets coming from Eugene's appearance. Nabiki also owed Nodoka for the dramatic drop in the food bill. With her there the Saotomes were forced to eat a normal person's share so even with another mouth they were feeding seven people not the equivalent of seventeen people because of Genma.

"Dinner ready yet?" Ranma asked coming down the stairs.

"Not yet Ranma," Nabiki answered. Ranma looked dejected at the thought of not being able to eat right away so he sat at his usual place and pouted until dinner was ready.

At the Neko Haten Cologne was in her room mediating on the upcoming fight. She knew from personal experience the power the two combatants possessed. This would mean that for her to be the proper judge she would also have to exert high levels of energy in order to keep up with them. For this she spent much of her time in mediation building up and storing her Ki. A knock on her door brought her out of the trance, "Elder," Liner said from the other said. "Shampoo has returned from her deliveries."

"Thank you Child," Cologne replied. "Tell her that's the last delivery for the evening."

"Ok Elder," Liner replied.

"It's been years since I've seen Joe fight at his full strength," Cologne thought. "For that matter it's been a long time since I've seen Happi fight seriously as well. This will defiantly be a worth battle in the Tribe's Archives. The question is who will win?" Out loud she called out, "And when Eugene gets back tell him to check on Mousse to make sure he hasn't broken anything again." Liner nodded leaving the three hundred plus Amazon Matriarch alone once again.

After school the next day Ranma once again found himself in the Dojo. Unlike the last couple of days he was training with Eugene instead of his Mother. Yesterday after Eugene got back from the Neko Haten Ranma asked him if he could show him something from his School. Eugene agreed in exchange for Ranma teach him something from the Saotome School.

So that brought them here. There were several stacks of differing material lined up in front of the two boys. Eugene decided to show Ranma Pulverizer and its effects on various materials. "The basic concept of Pulverizer is to hit the target twice the moment of impact," Eugene began to explain.

"Do ya mean with both hands?" Ranma questioned he could only think of hitting someone at the same time was with two hands or two feet.

"No you only use one hand," Eugene answered. He held up his fist and showed the first two knuckles of his right hand elevated slightly. "When you hit the target you first hit with you lower knuckles then instantly tighten the fist creating two hits at the same time thus doubling the power." To demonstrated he walked up a block of wood six centimeters (about two and half to three inches) thick and punched shattering into saw dust. "Like Grandma said the advantage of BakusaiTenketsu is that it can work on all materials not just stone." Ranma could definite see the advantage this technique had and went to try it. His first attempt resulted in the brick he was using breaking it two. Unfortunately that was not the desired result, like the wood the brick should have shattered after the blow. "I wouldn't worry about not getting it right of the bat," Eugene said. "Now what's this technique you were going to show me?"

"It's the Saotome Technique of Cling to the Ceiling and Hope They Go Away," Ranma answered.

"Ok," Eugene developed a sweat drop at the name, "So how does it work?"

"Watch," Ranma jumped straight up and dug his finger and tows into the ceiling and hung there.

"Ok I'm impressed but what good is that in a fight?" Eugene asked.

Ranma dropped down, "Well it's more for avoiding someone then for fightin' I guess. But I have used if for dodged before and getten the drop on someone."

"Yeah I guess you could use it for that," Eugene admitted. "Still it feels more like a thieving technique than a fighting technique." He looked up the ceiling, "Still I would be fun to learn." He smiled a little and jumped up like Ranma had done. And promptly fell back to the ground after failing dig his fingers or toes into the surface on contact.

Ranma gave a small laugh, "Guess ya need practice at that."

"Yeah guess I do," Eugene laughed as well.

Their laughing was interrupted by the red glow coming from the Dojo entrance. When they turned to the source of the glow they were surprised at what the saw. Akane was standing in the doorway, what was strange was that the typical red glow generated by her battle aura when she was angry was not present. In fact as far as the two teenager boys could tell Akane seemed rather happy for once. The glow however was coming from a smoking pile of something on a plate she was holding in front of her. This caused Eugene to become confused even more and Ranma to become frightened almost as much as when a cat was present. "Hear Ranma I made you a snack," Akane said, just as pile of red glowing substance dripped onto the floor and ate through it like acid.

"I think that might be a little to spicy Akane," Eugene said with sweat drop.

"This isn't for you!" Akane snapped. "It's for Ranma, now eat up!" She ordered shoving to the cursed boy.

"Why would I wanna eat somethin' that's gonna kill me?" Ranma honestly asked.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled dropping the plate of biohazard. She started to charge Ranma with her mallet when suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees instantly. Do to the sudden drop in temperature frost formed on the floor causing Akane to slip and fling her mallet hitting Ranma into the koi pond turning him into his girl form.

When Ranma-chan surfaced she located the source of the sudden freeze very quickly. Eugene was standing in near the doorway just over the plate of concoction that Akane had made. Eugene had used the Soul of Ice to flash freeze the substance before it could eat its way through the floor.

It was at this time that Kasumi came out with the standard clean up tools (Level Five Biohazard Suit) to remove the snack Akane made. "Dinner will be a bit late tonight," she said from behind the transparent faceplate. "Nabiki has placed the order but for something knew she ordered from this nice Italian Restaurant from across the district." She then turned to Eugene, "Eugene could you help me in the kitchen please, some of Akane's snack was dripped on the floor."

"Um yeah sure Kasumi," Eugene blinked. "Where'd she get the Biohazard Suit?" he silently asked himself.

"I need ta go change," Ranma-chan spoke up before dashing into the house.

"RANMA GET BACK HERE!" Akane yelled finally remembering Ranma insulted her cooking.

Across the district there were numerous reports of several thousand pieces of women's under garments being stolen. This of course was caused by the most perverted man to ever walk the face of the Earth. However unlike previous times where Happosai had stolen his 'silky darlings' for the fun of it he was now doing it to store up massive amounts of Ki for the fight against Joe. "Even when he left Joe could give me a good workout," Happosai thought as he avoided several angry women running after him. "And know he knows Amazon Techniques plus the ones he created under me, and ones he made since the time I left. I could tell his Ki levels have greatly increased as well." Happosai then did something he had not done in several decades he smiled, and not one caused by a perverted thought. No this smile was the same smile any fighter would recognize in an instant, it was one of anticipation of a fight facing someone at his or her best. The idea of facing someone that could give him a challenge after so long excited Happosai more than even seeing Ranma-chan in string bikini, well almost. After all even though he was a pervert and an underwear thief Happosai was still a Martial Artist and all Martial Artist love a good fight.


End file.
